Hingamisteede nakkuste seminar
Ülemiste hingamisteede infektsioonid #Milline on ägeda sinusiidi etioloogia? Nimetage kõige olulisemad tekitajad. #Milliste tekitajate poolt põhjustatud infektsioon ülemistes hingamisteedes eelneb tavaliselt ägedale sinusiidile? #Kirjeldage lühidalt ägeda sinusiidi patogeneesi. #Millised mikroorganismid on sagedasemateks ägeda keskkõrvapõletiku tekitajateks? #Nimetage ägeda keskkõrvapõletiku teket soodustavaid tegureid? Kirjeldage lühidalt ägeda keskkõrvapõletiku patogeeneesi. #Ägeda sinusiidi ja keskkõrvapõletiku antibakteriaalse ravi põhimõtted? Millest lähtuda sobiva antibiootikumi valimisel? #Kirjeldage ägeda farüngiidi/tonsilliidi etioloogiat. #Milline on viiruste osa ägeda farüngiidi tekitajatena? #Nimetage ägeda streptokokilise tonsilliidi (S. pyogenes'e poolt põhjustatud) mädased ja mittemädased tüsistused? #Ägeda farüngiidi antibakteriaalne ravi põhimõtted. #Krooniline tonsilliit. Alumiste hingamisteede infektsioonid 1. Millised mehhanismid kaitsevad alumisi hingamisteid mikoorganismide (bakterid, seened, viirused) invasiooni eest? seda teevad alveolaarmakrofaagid. Aga ka komplemendi süsteem, surfaktant, Ig, B ja T rakud. 2. Nimetada mehhanisme, millega haigusetekitajad väldivad makoorganismi kaitsesüsteeme? fagotsütoosi vältimine (kapsel, toksiinid, suurus, rakusisene paljunemine), fagotsüteerituna ellujäämine (lüsosoomi seostumise vältimine, põgenemine fagosoomist, resistentne, kasv fagosoomis, teise rakku minek). 3. Alumistesse hingamisteede nakkustesse nakatumise teed (haigustekitaja võimalikud leviku teed alumistesse hingamisteedesse). -''' nakkusosakeste sissehingamine, kopsuhingamine. Läbi vere levik kopsu. Nakkuskoldest otseselt, nt maksaabtsessist entaemoba histolytica. trauma. '''4. Kopsupõletiku patogenees. Mikroorganism alveooli.põhjustab põletikku eksotoksiinidega, makrofaagi surmaga, omab kapslit. Tulevad neutrofiilid ja seerumi komponendid. Röntgenil näeb põletikku. Levib teistesse alveoolidesse. 5. Hospitaalne ja olmeline kopsupõletik (community aquired pneumonia - CAP). vaaata pneumoonia 6. Kopsupõletiku kliiniline pilt. tüüpiline - äge algus, külmavärinad, produktiivne köha, röga mäda, temp 39 kraadi, pleureesia, neutrofiilid gram värvis, tihedus kopsus. 7. Domineerivad haigusetekitajad lähtuvalt haigestunute vanusegruppidest *0-1k - e. coli või B grupi streptococcus *1-6k - Chlamydia trachomatis, respiratoorne süntsüütia viirus *6k-5a - eelmine viirus, parainfluenza viirus *5-15 - mycoplasma pneumoniae, gripiviirus tüüp A *16-30 - eelmine bakter, s. pneumoniae *vanad - s. pneumoniae, haemophilus inflienzae 8. Tüüpilised ja atüüpilised infektsiooni põhjustajad. tüüpiline - S. pneumoniae, H. influenzae, klebsiella pneumoniae atüüpiline - gram-neg aeroobsed batsillid (enterobacter, klebsiella, acinetobacter, pseudomonas) S. aureus, anaeroobsed 9. Nimetada raku sees paiknevad hingamisteede nakkuste tekitajad. ntx Influenza viruses, Adenoviruses, Rhinoviruses, Parainfluenza viruses = type 3, Mycoplasma pneumoniae 10. Kopsupõletiku mikrobioloogilise diagnostika põhiprintsiibid. ajalugu, sümptomid (kopsu-auskultatsioon, süda, rõhk, temp), röntgen, röga gram preparaat - siit leida neutrofiilid, bakterid. 11. Mikrobioloogilise diagnostika tundlikkus pneumoonia diagnoosimisel 12. Rögast tehtud Grami preparaadi osa pneumoonia diagnoosimisel väga tähtis. Aitab kindlaks teha, kas ikka on pneumoonia ja kui tugev. 13. Hingamisteede nakkuse spetsiifilise profülaktika võimalused. 14. Äge ja krooniline bronhiit, erinevused etioloogia. Äge või alaäge hingamisteede põletik, mida iseloomustab produktiivne köha.Patsiendil ei ole kroonilist kopsuhaigust ning ei avaldu pneumoonia või sinusiidi sümptomid. krooniline: Haigus, mis avaldub kroonilise produktiivse köhana vähemalt 3 kuu jooksul kahel järjestikusel aastal, kusjuures muud köha põhjused on välistatud. Suitsetamine, professionaalsed kahjustavad faktorid (tolm). 15. Hingamisteede nakkuste raviks kasutatavad antibiootikumid. Näidustus lähtuvalt tekitajatest. *Ambulatoorne patsient:Kaasneva haiguseta, vanus alla 60 a: * *Makroliidid või tetratsükliin *Kaasnev haigus ja/või üle 60 a.v. *Beeta-laktaam + beeta-laktamaasi inhibiitor, Tsefalosporiin II, TMP-SMX *Hospitaliseeritud patsient * *Intensiivraviosakond *Makroliidid, tsefalosporiin III *Teised osakonnad *Tsefalosporiin II või III, Beeta-laktaam + beeta-laktamaasi inhibiitor Lapsed: *< 5 a. – penitsilliin *> 5 a. – makroliid 16. PRSP ja teiste resistentsete bakterite tähendus hingamisteede nakkuste ravitaktikale. Non-life-threatening infections, such as otitis media, are still often treated successfully with amoxicillin, amoxicillin-clavulanate potassium, or a third-generation cephalosporin. Currently recommended initial treatment of pneumococcal pneumonia in otherwise healthy patients requiring hospitalization consists of cefuroxime, ceftriaxone, or cefotaxime; some authors continue to emphasize injectable penicillin. Once the mainstay of empirical treatment of pneumococcal meningitis, penicillin has largely been abandoned in favor of cefotaxime or ceftriaxone.